


Makki x Mattsun (UNIVERSITY TRIP PART 14)

by k0dzu



Series: HAIKYUU UNIVERSITY AU ON INSTAGRAM [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k0dzu/pseuds/k0dzu
Summary: “Makki—”His words were cut off as he heard gasps and panting sounds coming from their room. He silently made his way to it. An eyebrow raised as he saw the door that was slightly opened.As he peeked on it, his eyes widened as he saw the pink-haired male playing with his body.“M-mattsun..”
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Series: HAIKYUU UNIVERSITY AU ON INSTAGRAM [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075322
Kudos: 35





	Makki x Mattsun (UNIVERSITY TRIP PART 14)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the continuation of my AU on Instagram. 
> 
> @hq_twitter.au

Mattsun's body stiffened as he heard Makki calling out his name. He felt his crotch throb as the pink-haired male started playing with his nipples. 

“Hmm.. Mattsun..” Makki moaned once more before trailing one of his hands down to his aching shaft. 

He bit his lower lip before pulling down his boxers. His erected cock sprangs out. His trembling finger began playing with it's hole. He scattered the pearls of pre-cum while his other hand were busy flicking around his pink nipples. 

“A—aah. Damn..” Makki moaned as he began jerking off his shaft. 

His body arched as he felt the friction made by his hand. He closed his eyes before biting his lower lip. Soft moans came out from his mouth and when he opened his eyes again, he saw a familiar dark orbs that was looking at him from the door.

They both stiffened as their eyes met. But Mattsun's lips immediately formed a sly smile. As he went inside the room, he immediately locked the door.

“What are you doing in there?” Mattsun asked as he walked closer to the stunned male. 

Makki, on the other hand, immediately covered his lower body using the blanket. 

“Let me see it..” Mattsun whispered as he began crawling on the bed. 

“W—what are you doing? H—how did you—” Makki's words were cutted off as Mattsun pulled off the blanket that was covering him. 

Sharp gasps came out from his mouth as Mattsun held his shaft, jerking it off slowly while still looking at him. 

“S—stop..” Makki whimpered. 

Mattsun grin as he saw pearls of pre-cum that kept on coming out from the male's cock. 

“Do you really want me to?” He said before leaning closer to the male. 

He saw the pink-haired guy bit his lip. He knew that he's preventing himself from letting out a moan. Mattsun, being a naughty ass, began increasing the pace. 

“Don't hold back..” He said as he brushed his thumb against Makki's lips. 

Soft moans and whimpers came out from the latter's mouth. He can feel how the male's body arched everytime he fasten his pace.

As his eyes looked down to his pink erected nipples, he bit his lips. This is the sexiest part of Makki's body for him. 

He then, lowered his head. His tongue began swirling around the guy's nipple. 

“A—aaah. Mattsun. No..” Makki moaned as he felt the guy's tongue swirling around his sensitive peaks. He then, held on the male's head as he felt the growing sensation inside him. 

“Come for me?” Mattsun murmured as he looked up at the male. His hands increased the pace while his tongue was still busy playing with Makki's nipples. 

Makki just nodded his head as he felt the sensation eating him up. He was about to cum when they both suddenly heard knockings on the door. 

“Makki? You in there? Mattsun's looking for you.” Oikawa said from outside. Not knowing that the two were already together. 

“Y—yes! I'll be right there. Just fixing— aaah, s-something!” He covered his mouth as a moan suddenly come out from it. He then, glared at Mattsun who was still innocently sucking on his peaks.

“I said stop!” He whispered onto the male, but the black-haired male gave him a grin before biting one of his nipples. 

“Are you okay? Makki, are you sick?” 

“No! I'm f—fine!”

“Alright. We'll wait for you in there!”

He let out a deep sighed before glaring back at Mattsun who was now sitting infront of him. The black-haired male let out a soft chuckle before smiling. 

“Looks like you like the idea of getting caught?” Mattsun asked that made him frowned his forehead. 

“W—what are you talking—” His eyes widened as Mattsun began licking the white loads on his hands that came from his erected cock. 

“See? You came.” The black-haired male chuckle before leaning closer to him again. 

He didn't really noticed that he already came since his mind went blank with the thought of getting caught. 

“But we aren't finished yet. You see, I need to cum too.” Mattsun whispered and held his hand. He flinched as he felt the male's hardness rubbing against his palm. 

“I-it's big..”

“I know. Wanna feel it inside?” Mattsun said as he held the pink-haired male's chin.

Makki's face immediately flushed with the thought of Mattsun fucking him. His cock suddenly errected again that made the male smirk. 

The black-haired male immediately lay his body down, he then, supported Makki and guided him to sit on his lap. He looked at the male on top of him as his hands began trailing up to his thighs. 

“Oooh.. Mattsun..” Makki moaned. His body arched everytime Mattsun touches his sensitive areas. 

The male then, held his hands. He looked down on him and met his dark orbs as their hands began jerking off their cocks. 

Sloppy sounds, soft moans and groans filled up the room as their pace became fast. Mattsun pinned his elbows on the bed, one of hands reached Makki's nape and pulled him closer to him, while the male was still busy jerking off their shafts. The black-haired male then, claimed his lips. 

They both shared a lip locking kiss as they felt the sensation growing between them. 

“I-i'm almost there.. Mattsun..”

“Me too..” 

Makki rests his forehead onto his. As the the pace increased, their thick loads suddenly squirts out from their cocks. Both were panting as they reached a mind-blowing orgasm. 

The pink-haired male laid his body on Mattsun. Too tired since he already came twice. His mind was still blank. Can't find the right words to say since he didn't expected himself fucking his bestfriend. 

“Hey, I'm sorry.” He said to break the silence. 

Mattsun let out a chuckle before hugging him tightly, “I didn't know that you're this sexy.”

His face suddenly became red as he heard those words. Mattsun sounds so gentle yet so seductive. He looked away as he felt Mattsun changing their position. The black-haired male was now on top. While he's under, legs spread and cock erected. 

“Let's do it.” Mattsun murmured as he began planting wet kisses to his jawline. 

He just nodded his head, too shy to find the right words to say to him. All he knew was he want to feel Mattsun deep inside him. 

“Spread your legs for me.” 

His voice was like a music to his ears and without hesitations, he obeyed him. Mattsun looked for a lube near the side table, luckily, he found one. He immediately drenched his fingers with some lube and began massaging his tight hole. 

“Look at me..” The male said making Makki obey him again. With a flushed face, Makki looked at him. 

Mattsun smiled before sliding his fingers slowly. He planted soft kisses onto the male's forehead to help him ease the pain. 

“Relax.” Mattsun added. 

He then, starts moving his hand in a slow pace. Letting his hole adjusted to his fingers. Makki let out a soft whimpered as he felt his fingers curling up, reaching his spot everytime he slid it in. 

“You're doing great.” Mattsun said as he began increasing the pace. His body arched as he felt his fingers pressing his spot. His cock was now drenched with pre-cum. 

As Mattsun pulled out his fingers, the male positioned himself. He put on a condom that he found along with the lube and began massaging his hole using the head. 

“Oooh.. Mattsun.. Put it in, please..” Makki said before spreading his legs more, exposing his gaped hole. 

Mattsun then, began sliding his thick cock inside. Makki's body arched since Mattsun's cock was still bigger than thought. 

“Oohh.. You're so tight.” Mattsun groaned as he finally slid his full length deep inside. He then, began moving in a slow pace, letting his hole completely loosened up before moving too fast. 

Makki, on the other hand, wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him closer to him, claiming his lips afterwards. 

They both shared a passionate kiss as the male started to increased his face. Makki moaned in-between their kisses as Mattsun pounded him. 

The male's kisses went down to his neck, the pink-haired man tilted his head, giving him enough access. As Mattsun began planting wet kisses, he'll leave marks afterwards. 

“R—right there. Aaah. Please.” Makki pleaded as he felt the growing sensation in-between his thighs. 

Mattsun smirked before holding the male's legs, he spreaded it before thrusting harder. Makki's back arched as he felt his cock hitting his spot. 

“I'm cumming. Damn, Mattsun.” 

“Cum with me..” 

Both shared a lip locking kiss as his pace fasten. The creaking sound of the bed along with their panting breathe filled up the room. Makki's juices squirts out from his hole while Mattsun came on the condom. 

The black-haired male laid down his body on him. Both gasping for air. 

“You still feel so tight.” Mattsun said before moving his hips lightly, teasing the latter's hole that was still sensitive after the orgasm. 

“H-hey! Don't!” Makki said while glaring at him. 

“I'm still ready for a round two.” 


End file.
